


Never Offering to Burn

by Jennifer-Oksana (JenniferOksana)



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer, The X-Files
Genre: Crossover, Crossover Pairings, Multi, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Threesome - F/F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-30
Updated: 2016-01-30
Packaged: 2018-05-17 06:53:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5858692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JenniferOksana/pseuds/Jennifer-Oksana
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's a hot time in the old town tonight. Sequel to: With Vampires 'Til Dawn</p>
            </blockquote>





	Never Offering to Burn

Lust is a beautiful thing. Especially when it’s worn on a delicate, pale face, with large, luminous eyes pleading, simply begging to be satiated, it’s an irresistible thing. I don’t like to disappoint either. So I sink down with it, revel in it, and burn in it.

I may be love’s bitch, but I’m lust’s satyr.

“She’s a pretty thing. A pretty, pretty thing,” Dru coos, looking at the woman in the bed. “Like a fire burning into coals. Did you like her?”

“I liked her very much, baby, but she was no you,” I reply, drawing my Dru’s lustful face to my own and rubbing my cheek against her. “No one in the world could replace you.”

She smiles at me, my very own princess bride, and flicks her tongue against my cheek. “But you liked her very much. I can tell,” she whispers into my ear. “Would you ever do it again?”

“No, baby, no. I was lonely,” I say, hoping that the woman– Dana, her name was Dana and that’s a credit to how much I did enjoy her, because there were other lonely women on lonely nights and I can’t remember their names. “I would never leave you.”

Drusilla smiles at me widely, and then moves closer to Dana, brushing the woman’s flame-red hair with a soft hand. “I like her,” she says simply, bending down next to the pale, exposed neck. “Can we take her with us? I’ll brush her hair and dress her in my favorite dresses.”

I wish I’d never agreed to do this, visit all these damn women I recall from half-remembered evenings while Dru was screwing chaos demons or what have you. The last one, an exuberant blonde– aerobics instructor, I think– Dru had ripped her throat out. It had been impressive. And now, this federal agent, Dana Scully, Dru wanted to keep her as though she were an expensive doll.

“Dru–”

Dru bends over and pushes the hair away from Dana’s ear. “Do you want to come with us?” she whispers into one small shell-like ear.

And of course, Dana Scully wakes up from whatever dreamworld she’s been inhabiting and opens her mouth to scream. Dru, prepared, places a single hand over her mouth and smiles. “No screaming, dearie,” my love replies. “We’ve just come for a visit, a little dream if you want to dream it. Shhhh.”

Scully stares up at Dru, pushing back against the covers in a futile attempt to move. “What are you going to do to her, Dru?” I ask.

“I like her. You like her. Why can’t we play nicely?” Dru asks, leaning down close to Dana again. “Oh, you pretty thing. Don’t you know you’re driving your mama and papa insane?”

I can’t choose a name for Agent Scully. In red satin pajamas, whimpering, she seems like a Dana. On the dance floor in godforsaken Sunnyhell, she was Dana. In my bed, she was Day and Dana and an evening of hot, blistering sex.

But no vampire can quite forget that during the day, this woman and her partner are the infamous Agents Mulder and Scully, FBI. She doesn’t believe, yet she could expose us all. Yes, of course we keep up with the nice humans who think they know about us. It’s smart survival practices, and you don’t get to be my age without that.

“Dru, I told you we can’t kill her,” I say. Scully– and with that whip-sharp crack of the neck and glare from the eyes, I know it’s Scully right now– looks at me, pulling away from Dru’s vise grip. She opens her mouth to scream again.

“I don’t want to kill her!” Dru cries despondently. She moves her hand slowly and lustfully down Dana’s white neck. “You said we’re part of each other. That we’re one. So let’s share.”

Dana’s eyes widen, and her jaw drops loose. Sharing, to her, probably suggests a lot of pain and blood, which is not what Dru has in mind. I can see what Dru wants, and honestly, the image of my love and this lovely thing pressed against each other, moaning in each other’s arms, is not at all unpleasant. Quite the opposite in fact.

I smile my favorite smile at my love, and then climb into bed next to Dana. “Hello, love. Thought never to see me again?” I ask cheekily.

She looks confused for a moment. “I– I’d actually hoped to, but you aren’t precisely a findable person,” Dana confesses. She must be quite tired; I was expecting a cold “fuck you” to play off of. But this is interesting. Our Dana hasn’t precisely gone searching for her gun and holy water, has she?

“I don’t get found, Dana,” I whisper to her. “I find people. And Drusilla wanted to meet you. Drusilla, this is Special Agent Dana Scully. Dana, this is my Dru.”

“A pleasure,” Scully says weakly. Dru smiles like a maniac, and jumps on the bed beneath us. Scully’s eyebrow lifts in disbelief. “What is going on here, precisely?”

“We’re going to play, aren’t we, Spike?” Dru asks.

I turn to my beloved with a reproving glance. “Now, Dru, I have to ask Dana. She might not want to play.”

Scully’s eyes watch me with nervous interest. “Play?” she whispers.

“Dru is suggesting naughty things,” I whisper, slipping my arm underneath the redhead’s shoulders. “I think she’d like for us to engage in a few indoor sports, if you get my drift. And you see, where I go, Dru goes. There’s no secrets between us. None. So she’ll play, too.”

I pull Scully’s unresisting body closer to mine, and would you believe her eyes half-close and her lips part? She’s practically begging for a kiss. It must be the full moon or some such bullshit. Drusilla makes a whimpery noise in her throat, but it’s desire and not jealousy, I note as I catch my love’s eye.

“I–” Scully says. Her lower lip quivers. But she looks willing.

“Pretend it’s only a dream,” I say. “Pretend what you want. Say yes, Dana. But only if you want to.”

I look down. I listen to the sound of human breathing, ragged to my ears. “Yes,” she says, looking at me directly. “Yes. I want to.”

“Hooray!” Drusilla cries from the bottom of the bed. “Let go, Spike! I’ve waited ever so politely and you know I’ve been hungry like the wolf.”

Dana Scully eyes my demon lover with something between terror and interest. I give her a long, slow kiss, and then let her go. “Don’t worry, Dana,” I say. “Drusilla will behave herself– you won’t feel a thing.”

Dru giggles. “Silly boy,” she says. “She’ll feel lots of things– good good things. Now, how shall we do this, Spike? Do you want to watch?”

“I can watch from here,” I say, as Dana and I figure out a way to settle her into my lap. Fortunately, all of that intrepid FBI training has taught the woman how to maneuver. So she’s between my thighs, as I smell the soft, faintly lemon scent of her shampoo and Dru crawls towards the bed, eyes alight with unholy mischief.

“I bet you taste like peppermint,” Dru growls at Scully, her hands moving for the top button of the satin pajamas. “You look like you would taste sweet.”

Scully doesn’t say anything, but begins to squirm delightfully against me, her ass rubbing against my cock and building friction. I smile at Dru, Dru smiles at me, and Scully’s in the middle. Dru moves in slowly, carefully, like a cat with a fresh mouse to play with, and simply pulls the satin top open.

“Oooh!” my love says, her eyes very round. “I broke all the buttons. How absolutely thoughtless of me.” Scully is still looking glassy eyed, like a deer caught in headlights. Poor girl– or perhaps not. Drusilla has a very talented tongue.

“That’s okay,” Scully says softly. “I can fix it later.”

Dru smiles and lowers her head to the exposed flesh. She begins to nibble on it slowly, kissing her way up from the valley in between Dana’s breasts to her gasping, moist lips. And how can a chap not get turned on with one hot miss squirming in his lap, his best girl drooling all over her, and you yourself knowing that both of them will fuck you this very night? I am only a man.

I run an appreciative hand over Dru’s back, but Dru’s lips are glued to the pretty redhead, whose arms are around Dru’s neck. I pull back a little as they start getting hot and heavy and Dru’s hand sneaks into the waistband of the satin pajama bottoms.

Scully moans and I can hear it, even with her lips still sucking Dru’s. Dru pulls away from the girl and tilts her neck up.

“Give her a buss, Spike. You can play, too.”

“I’m just fine,” I reply, as Dru shrugs and starts nipping at pale, warm human flesh, pushing the satin top off Scully’s shoulders and into my lap. Then Scully’s head is resting against my shoulder as Dru begins lapping at warm, salty skin, and she’s moaning to beat the band.

“Ooh, God–” Dana whispers. She pushes back against me, but more toward Dru, legs spreading provocatively.

“I was right,” Dru says, tracing spirals down the flat expanse of Dana’s stomach. “You taste sweet. Like life.”

And with that, my love’s hands are at the waistband of the expensive pajamas and jerking them away, leaving only a thin pair of cotton panties between Scully and complete immodesty. Dana starts keening, her body writhing against mine and causing almost unbearable friction.

“God,” the redhead pants, eyes closing. “Please–”

“You’re so polite. Like a good girl,” Dru says, slipping her fingers underneath the fabric. “And so nice and wet and warm. I like warm things.”

Dana gasps. “Oh, GOD.”

“Sweet girl, just call me Drusilla,” my love whispers, pumping her fingers in and out. “Do you like that? You’ve gotten all red.”

Dana has apparently been rendered inarticulate by the sensation, and I suddenly decide I want to play, too. I reach around and start caressing her naked breasts. Dana arches, and Dru kisses the back of my hand, licking it sensuously.

“You are going to play, I’m so glad,” Dru says, smiling. I nod, and slowly, I extricate myself from the increasingly wild thrashing between the ladies. I nod, and start undoing the stays of her beautiful black velvet dress, kissing the soft, cold skin underneath.

“Oh, oh, oh,” Scully whimpers in the background. “Ohgodohgodogod–”

Dru grins, and turns her face to me. We kiss, and I finish unlacing the dress and rip it away from her body, rubbing the smooth, satiny flesh of Dru’s stomach. “I think I need you both right now,” I murmur, feeling my cock harden against my love’s back. Dru giggles, and Dana, who is dozing ever so slightly on the bed, half-wakens again and smiles a warm, lusty smile as Dru and I begin kissing again, fingers entwining.

“I do so love you,” she whispers to me. “Come on, love, love us.”

I grin, and fall on my back as Dru undoes my pants. “Love you? But how can I choose?” I ask. I roll to my side and kiss Dana on the mouth. She kisses back. Then I pull Dru to my other side and kiss her. “I have two such lovely creatures here–”

Dana rubs against me wantonly. “You have her every day.”

“She has a point, Dru.”

Dru laughs delightedly. “Oh, she’s saucy! You must kiss her, Spike, I’ll watch.”

And so I do, shedding clothing as I go. She’s faster than I remember. And more willing, as I nudge her thighs apart with my knee. I start kissing my way down her body, and for a moment, get dazed with the desire to taste blood. I start suckling hard on her breasts, dreaming of that salt and iron tang of blood, and how easy it would be to simply break a vein open. I should do it– but Dru would cry, and I can’t do that to Dru. So instead I viciously nip and suckle my way down the expanse of ivory skin, grinding hard against the woman, who moans and scratches back at me, thrusting herself against me.

“Luv’ly girl,” I whisper into her ear, raising my head to hers. “You know, you’re very lovely.”

“Oh, yes, yes,” Dana cries, lust-crazed. “Yes, please–”

I can’t turn a nice lady down, you know. I press into her and she wails as I start thrusting, trying to develop a rhythm. She shakes her hips beneath me, crying as I slip a finger between us and start rubbing her. Her voice evaporates, replaced by a series of moans and gasps. Drusilla nips at my ears and shoulders, while Dana bounces underneath me like a bleeding rag doll, starting to scream.

“God, yes! yes! Please, please!” the woman howls as Dru begins to lick an oily path down my back. I slam into her hard, and Dana comes hard, crying my name. I kiss her, but Dru has her hooks in me and pulls me away from the mewling, gasping human being on the bed.

“Me, now, love, because you love me,” Dru orders. Despite the fact I’m sticky and gasping, I grab and kiss my beloved Dru wildly, as Dana slowly comes to herself on the bed, her breathing getting ragged as she watches. As Dru pushes me back, I slide my eyes over and see a formerly demure federal agent whimpering at the sight and running her fingers over her slim, rounded curves.

“I love you more than life and death, Drusilla,” I whisper. “You are my beautiful love.”

Drusilla laughs. “And you are my sweet Spike,” she replies, easing herself over my aching cock and letting me into my favorite place. The rhythm is easier here, for this is my love, my beauty, my one and only true love–

The pale, beautiful human woman stares at us, her fingers between her thighs. I can’t tell what she’s thinking, and more importantly, I don’t care. But she looks almost sad, even as Dru starts bouncing away, and I grasp my love’s hips and thrust hard into her, thinking that pleasure or not, I love Drusilla, more than I could dream loving anyone.

“Forever,” Dru says, as she gets close. “It’s you and me forever and ever–”

She shudders around me, and the force of Dru is enough to make me jet up into her, thinking the same thing. Forever and ever, world without end, it’ll be Drusilla and me–

Out of the corner of my eye I see Dana, looking at us with sapphire blue eyes. She looks satiated, but rather empty somehow. Dru rolls away from me with a contented sigh, and I lean over and kiss the lovely redheaded woman.

“Thank you, Dana, for the lovely evening,” I murmur. “And I’m afraid we must be going.”

“And you were ever so lovely,” Drusilla says, kissing her on the forehead. “You were sweet and warm and lively.”

Scully nods, looking downward. Drusilla embraces her, kissing her lips firmly. “He doesn’t treat you well, love,” Dru says. “But he does, I promise, love you. He loves you like my Spike loves me. But you must teach him to love you better.”

The woman stares at her. “How did you–”

“Shh,” Dru whispers, pushing away a few stray red hairs. “The stars whispered it to me. Now you be good and clean yourself up.”

Scully stands up and staggers away, eyes wide. I look at Drusilla and smile. “You are remarkable, luv, absolutely remarkable.”

“She should be happy,” Dru replies. “Like we are happy. Aren’t we happy, Spike?”

I turn to her and laugh. “Of course we are! We have each other!”

And so we leave the house, into the rich, warm contours of the night, secure in the fact that no matter what else, there’s love, and each other, and what do you have without love?

Nothing, that’s what. Absolutely nothing.


End file.
